


It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: He’s not sure why he does it… except that’s a complete and utter lie. He knows exactly why and even though he should feel a little guilty, he really doesn’t.There’s a gap in the curtains between the guys and Ginny. [For the prompt: AU where Mike actually does catch a peak of Ginny for when she's dropped her robe. Set during 1x07 - San Francisco]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 1x07 - San Francisco.
> 
> "It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see."  
> ― **Henry David Thoreau**

He’s not sure why he does it… except that’s a complete and utter lie. He knows exactly why and even though he should feel a little guilty, he really doesn’t.

 

There’s a gap in the curtains between the guys and Ginny.

 

Mike could try to justify his actions by saying that he’s trying to make sure none of the guys can accidentally get a peek of her, except really, if that’s what this was about, then he could have just closed the damn curtain.

 

He doesn’t close the curtain.

 

Instead, he stands there, his head tilted ever so slightly towards her so he can watch her out of the corner of his eye. She’s achingly beautiful and he wants nothing more than to drop to his ancient knees in front of her, open up her robe, and press his face against her belly. He wants to spend hours worshipping her and taking her apart, giving her everything she deserves… but he knows that’s not gonna happen. Mike is painfully aware of how much baggage he has, and he has Rachel’s words echoing around his mind a lot lately. He needs to get his shit together before he tries to drag anyone else down with him.

 

None of that gets him to tear his eyes away from her, though.

 

Mike watches, completely rapt, as she raises her hands up to the tie holding her robe together, and his heart starts racing as he realizes that she’s about to get very, _very_ naked. He must move, just a tiny shift in his stance, because suddenly her eyes snap to his.

 

He expects her to be outraged, to yell at him or maybe even tease him about getting caught. Or even for her to raise one of those perfect eyebrows at him and tell him to get lost.

 

Instead, she holds his gaze while she unfastens the robe and lets it drop to the floor.

 

Mike swallows hard around his suddenly dry throat, his gaze flickering down her body. She’s… fuck. ‘Gorgeous’ doesn’t seem to do her justice. She’s turned side-on, but he can see enough of her to tell that her muscle tone is just amazing. Her body is lithe and athletic and mouth-watering. He wants to run his lips across her skin, trail his tongue down her abs, dig his teeth into the smooth skin of her hips. He wants to grab hold of her ass and squeeze while he sucks on her tits. He wants to slide one of his thighs between hers, grind her down on his muscle and let her take and take and take until she comes, leaving a slick mess all over his skin. He wants to leave a trail of kisses right the way down to her pussy… spread her open and make her scream until she’s writhing and moaning and…

 

 _Fuck_. He flicks his gaze back up to her eyes, and he knows that she can tell exactly what he wants from her. There’s a tiny, smug smile on her face, then her eyebrow raises ever so slightly, almost like she’s challenging him.

 

He’s half-hard, standing in a photography studio in a drafty robe, surrounded by the rest of the team, and he knows he’s utterly fucked.

 

Mike has no idea how he’s supposed to look away from her, but that problem is swiftly resolved when the curtain suddenly closes in front of him, and someone smacks him hard upside the head.

 

“You’d better not have been eyeing her up, Lawson,” Blip warns him, and Mike tries to get himself quickly under control.

 

“Of course not,” he says quickly, but he’s very aware of how rough his voice sounds. “You know I’d never cheat on DiCaprio.”

 

Blip gives him a weird look, and it honestly takes Mike a second to remember that only Ginny was there for that conversation. Maybe he needs to go splash some water on his face or something until his head is fucking clear again. He slaps his hand against Blip’s shoulder and turns him away from the curtain, towards the rest of the team.

 

“C’mon guys, let’s get naked.”

 

He deliberately doesn’t think about Ginny for the rest of the shoot, but he’s damn well going to hunt her down afterwards to find out what the hell just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any [prompts on tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
